Aishiteru eien
by Reika Namino
Summary: [oneshot]este fic m salió triste.. Sakuno sufre una tragediaacerca de sus padres, acaso Ryoma sera capaz de consolarla, le dirá la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos.. sumary malo pro la historia esta bien


**Esta vez me he inspirado para hacer este oneshot, espero que les guste , a decir verdad lo hice en un día muy alegre nose de donde salió tal inpiración, jajaja**

**Pro bueno no lloren si les da tristeza, ya no me quedan pañuelitos, ya que los use todos jajja**

**Me gusta el drama por favor no m linchen pero creo que me kedo muy bonito, así que esperaia opiniones, o cualkier tipo de cosas. **

**Leanlo please, y haganme feliz con un reviews please, es mi segundo ff de esta pareja y m gustaría saber que es lo qq piensan**

**arigatou gosaimasu **

**frikis-san **

* * *

1**-. Tragedia antes de reencontrarnos**

Por que yo, no era necesario que yo sufriera verdad, no era necesario que yo sintiera tantas cosas¿por que yo, mis lagrimas rozan mis mejillas, no puedo hacer nada verdad el sufrimiento me persigue y yo lo único que puedo hacer es correr, tratar de escapar, pero no puedo, la soledad me depara, que podría hacer, la felicidad se ha esfumado en un instante¿por que yo no entiendo, lloro, no puedo más, mi cuerpo se siente débil, corro hasta mas no poder.

La lluvia esconde mis lágrimas, mis ojos están desastrosos, no puedo más, mi cuerpo sufre, en un dolor infinito que no se puede explicar. Acaso esto ya estaba escrito?

_On that day you left, I just waved good bye as unusual_

_As if we were to meet again in this city_

Corro y corro, sin pensar en nada, mis mejillas me arden y tengo un frío incomparable, mi mente, mi mente, no se lo que le pasa, tan solo corro, no se a donde, no se a donde me dirijo, mas mis piernas no quieren parar.

Mis ojos, están rojos, las lágrimas no salen más, pero mi llanto es constante, mis suspiros son casi inaudibles, no se perciben, solo corro, no miro adelante ni tampoco atrás solo corro.

No he llegado a ninguna parte solo camino lentamente, hasta caer de rodillas al suelo

_To believe in love is to not lose to myself_

_Until my wish comes true, I'll remain with a smile_

_And look at the stars, praying, and will be here_

Solo espero que alguien se apiade de mí, que me haga saber que aun soy querida, que aún pertenezco a este mundo, que tan duramente me ha dejado sin nada.

Solo espero que me encuentres, que me digas cuando me has extrañado, que me digas que me amas tanto como yo te amo.

Y no me dejes sola, no aquí, y que me he quedado sin nadie junto a mi lado.

Me arrodillo, en la vereda, donde todas las personas me creen loca, pero yo lloro sin cesar, y mi llanto aun no es escuchado.

Mis energías se van acabando ya no puedo más solo desearía que de una vez por todas mi vida se terminara aquí, se donde el suelo me da permiso para descansar, en paz, junto a los que me acaban e dejar, junto a mis padres.

Maldito accidente, solo grito, tan solo grito, pero mis cuerdas vocales ya no pueden más siento que se desgarran, siento aquel dolor. Algo caliente en mi garganta, acaso será sangre, no me importa, solo quiero partir ya¿acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer?

I want to be the sky for you

Even enveloping all of your pains

Whenever I look up, I want to feel

That I'm not alone even if I'm far away

Let there be a place I can return to

Solo rezo para que aunque sea tú me escuches y me consueles, solo tú mi príncipe, solo tú te quedes a mi lado.

Así a mi muerte me acompañas, o que en el cielo estemos juntos.

Quiero ser el cielo para ti, en cualquier lugar y momento quiero sentirte, mas que nadie, déjame un espacio en tu corazón donde yo pueda retornar, por favor.

I'm still living happily in this city without you

Because I feel that that's the one thing I can do now

Aun sigo aquí, y si me lo pides estaré a tu lado para siempre, aunque hallan pasado años sin poder decir mis sentimientos a ti, desde que te conocí, sabía que siempre te amaría, y ahora que todo se acaba, y tu no estas a mi lado, siento la soledad, y mi sonrisa a desaparecido, mis trenzas que tanto te gustaban han sido humedecidas por la constante lluvia, que ahora me arropa, que ahora me calienta.

Ya no siento mis piernas, ni mis brazos, tan solo existe la calidez de mi corazón de que algún día estarás junto a mi, no se donde pero te mantendré en mi corazón y mi alma.

There's a hidden meaning to all things that happen

I hope you'll remain yourself even if your dream begins to vanish

Because I'll always be here

Me recordarás verdad, pase lo que pase me recordaras verdad, aunque hallan pasado cinco años desde que nos conocimos no te he podido olvidar, acaso tu estas igual, acaso tu piensas en mi.

Miro hacia arriba alguien me llama, no los conozco, ni les escucho, tan solo los miro, con tal melancolía, con tal tristeza, que hasta ellos mismos se asustan.

Pero no se van, aléjense por favor, necesito mi soledad por un momento; necesito estar sola para pensar en mi príncipe.

Aún así no se van, uno me levanta bruscamente, y rebusca en mis bolsillos algo que le pueda servir, pero no encuentra nada, no me queda mas nada, absolutamente nada, solo soy una mujer de diez y siete años dola, Sakuno Ryusaki solo soy eso, y lo único que me queda es mi nombre.

It's okay even if you're not strong enough to erase all tears

After you rest your tired heart

Wish for a better tomorrow and fall asleep

Like the young children

Aquella persona s molesta conmigo, la verdad es que no se por que y me da un golpe en el estomago, siento mi respiración agitada, en este momento me estoy quedando sin aire, sin el elixir que me daba la vida, la única cosa que me mantenía en este mundo.

Me golpea el rostro solo siento un leve dolor en mi mejilla, mas nada, y luego veo al suelo, gotas de una sustancia roja, me pregunto que será eso, que será eso que tan calidamente me va bañando el rostro.

This vast world is connected

The white clouds will flow and turn into wind to reach you

Siento el piso, he caído, de eso estoy casi seguro, solo entre cierro mis ajos, mientras mi vista se va haciendo nublosa.

Acaso esa es tu voz, acaso estoy delirando, acaso me estoy muriendo.

Te veo como nunca antes, corriendo hacía mi, acaso estas llorando, tan solo siento suaves gotas en mi cara maltratada, me lo repites cada ves, perdóname, perdóname, por que debería perdonarte si tu no me has hecho nada, he sido yo la que te ha hecho sufrir, la que trató de olvidarse de ti, solo soy yo la culpable.

Will my voice reach you?

I couldn't say those overflowing feelings for you

I want to be the sky for you

Even enveloping all of your pains

Whenever I look up, I want to feel

That I'm not alone even if I'm far away

Let there be a place I can return to

**PoV de Ryoma**

Fui corriendo hasta donde te encantabas, no sabia donde exactamente, pero me preocupabas, tan solo saber la noticia de que tus padres fallecieron, supe que tú estarías destrozada, pero no de la forma en que te encontré, tu belleza a la que tanto quedaba embelezado, había sido opacada, estabas herida, estabas…

No sabía como decirlo, pero me mirabas con cara de melancolía, con cara de tristeza.

Perdóname, perdóname, te decía, debió ser mi culpa, yo no te hice caso, y traté de mentirle al amor, pero ahora, me doy cuenta de lo tanto que te amo.

No soporto verte así, estas toda ensangrentado, no tapo mis lagrimas como veces anteriores, me duele verte así, por favor no me dejes, gritaba a la vez que la abrazaba con todo el cariño que podía salir de mi, con todo el amor que había guardado hasta ahora. NO ME DEJES, no soportaría un día mas sin estar a tu lado, por favor dame otra oportunidad.

**_Regresando al relato de Sakuno _**

Te veo, me abrazas como nunca antes, siento el calor que me faltaba, siento la parte que extrañaba…tu, tan solo tu podías completarla.

Te he extrañado tanto y ahora que te tengo cerca no podré quedarme más tiempo junto a ti, no más, no lo soportaría.

Let there be a place I can return to

Te miro, tú me miras, te enseño una sonrisa sincera, y te coloco mi mano adolorida en tu mejilla. No te preocupes- susurro mientras la sangre sale de mi boca, estaré siempre a tu lado.

Tú solo lloras, pero te callo con un tierno beso, tú me correspondes como nunca antes, pero el aire se acaba, y ya no puedo verte, solo escucho tus sollozos y tu calido abrazo desaparece lentamente.

Creo que ya he muerto, por fin descansaré en paz, o eso es lo que yo creo.

Mis lágrimas no han sido derramadas en vano,

Si tu estas junto a mi, podré contra todo

Te esperaré

No deseo volver

Pero algo me llama, no quiero despertar, pero algo me hace

Volver¿volver?

Noooo

* * *

**Acepto cualkier cosa: opinion favorable, criticas, burlas , virus, jaja virus no, pero cualquier cosa q m haga mejorar**

**ahhh, y algo más noc si continuarla, si m dejan opiniones talvz o esten seguros q lo haré, quiero saber si hacer q sakuno c despierte o lo dejo ahi nomas .. por favor los reviews me sacarían de este problema **

**Arigatou**

**Besos: Frikis-san **


End file.
